A lovers adventure
by starburst27
Summary: ERIK MEETS A PERFECT WOMAN! Over and over and over again......And each time she's PERFECT! PERFECT I TELL YOU! PERFECT! It's a parody
1. Chapter 1

**Beware, for this is a parody fanfic. **

** And it wants your applesauce.**

* * *

It was a normal day for Erik. He was sitting in a corner and cutting himself. Why did everyone hate him!! Why couldn't he just be like everyone else?! When would it end?! Ever since Christine, Erik's life had been nothing short of a horrible spiral of anguish and depression! Nobody could help him! Nobody could ever love him! Why was life so unfair?!

Erik stood up and then began to roll about on the floor crying.

"OH GOD! WHY HAVE YOU LEFT ME TO ROT ON THIS EARTH?! I WISH A WOMAN WOULD LOVE ME!!" Erik screamed.

Meanwhile at Princess Anne-Kire-Sapphire-Leona-Jasmine-Yuuka DeLovella the third...

"Oh! This opera house is so beautiful! Now my thousands of servants, allow me to dazzle you all with my amazing singing voice!" Said Princess Anne-Kira-Sapphire-Leona-Jasmine-Yuka Delovella the third.

The thousands of servants all gasped and started clapping and cheering until she silenced them. So instead they just waited eagerly to hear her amazing singing voice.

Princess Anne-Kire-Sapphire-Leona-Jasmine-Yuka DeLovella the third opened up her mouth and what came from it was nothing short of the most beautiful thing any of her servants had ever heard. In fact, it was so beautiful that words could not possibly describe it. All the servants began crying and throwing their arms in the air.

Suddenly, Princess Anne-Kire-Sapphire-Leona-Jasmine-Yuka DeLovella the third's eye's began to change colour. Her beautiful long hair began to fly everywhere as if she was trapped in a horrid whirlwind of pain and confusion!

She then fainted, hit her head against a brick wall and fell through a _seeeecret _trap door! Her servants tried to save her, but alas! They were too late!!

Meanwhile at Erik...

Erik began to walk down the hallway crying and sobbing to himself and wishing that he could have a girlfriend...When suddenly, he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life!

"Normally I wouldn't care about how someone looks, considering that I'm a hideously deformed freak! However, this chick is just so HAWT that I must have sex with her right now!" Erik Proclaimed.

After sex, Princess Anne-Kire-Sapphire-Leona-Jasmine-Yuka DeLovella the third woke up and looked at Erik.

"I love you so much sweety! But I have to tell you something..."

Erik looked worried, "What is it my angel? Are you hurt?!" he asked.

Princess Anne-Kire-Sapphire-Leona-Jasmine-Yuka DeLovella the third smiled warmly.

"No...I'M PREGNANT WITH TRIPLETS!" She screamed.

"That's great!" Erik laughed.

After that, they made out until they both dropped dead.


	2. eric

**OMG ANOTHER CHAPTER. CALL THE COPS.**

* * *

oNe day Eric waz sining and he suddanly saw the most betiful gurl evar. she was so beatiful that eric knew then an there that he needed her

marry me he said

the gurl looked confused for a sec but then noded

okay she said

they got married

:D


	3. Lei

**ONCE UPON A TIEM THERE WAS A DISCLAIMER THAT WAS NEVER USED BY STARBURST27. BUT COME TO THINK OF IT, STARBURST27 NEVER REALLY USES DISCLAIMERS ANYWAYS SO THIS ONE WAS NOT THAT SPECIAL. CAPS LOCK IS SEXXY.**

* * *

Lei was alone. So completely and totally alone. She was certain that nobody could ever love her. (I want cookies). After all, who COULD love a _thing_ like her? She was hideous. Her face was like melted wax because of a horrible birth defect. Nobody would ever care for her.

Nobody.

WHEN SUDDENLY she met a man. A man who was also hated by the rest of the world. This man, was named Erik (aka The phantom of the opera aka angel of music aka the living corpse aka the trapdoor lover)

When the two of them met. A strange thing happened. When they made eye contact for the first time, even though they had never spoken to eachother, or seen eachother before, they knew that it would be true love. Everything was gonna be okay.

So then they got married, had three handsome kids and died in eachothers arms.

* * *


	4. Fujiko

ONCE UPON A TIME RAOUL AND CHRISTINE HAD A BAAAAAABY!

Christine smiled at her new daughter.

"Awwwww! Raoul what should we name her?" she asked happily. Raoul laughed.

"Ha ha ha! why don't we name her Fujiko even though we're french and we aren't interested in the japanese culture at all!" he suggested. Christine grinned.

"That GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I CANT TYPE TODAY.

"That sounds like a great idea Raoul!" She said and they named the baby fujiko. Fujiko looked up at them with huge glistening orbs of colour.

"waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The was a silence. Raoul covered his mouth.

"Her voice...it so beautiful..." he whispered. Chrisitne nodded and decided that if Erik was a female baby, that would be exactly what he would sound like.

SIXTEEN STUPID YEARS LATER...

Erik sat up in his coffin.

"HEY EVERYONE! I'M NOT DEAD EVEN THOUGH I SHOULD BE! EVEN THOUGH I WOULDN'T HAVE LIVED ANOTHER TWO YEARS I'M BACK AND AS PEDO AS EVER!" he declared.

Everyone cheered. Including Ayesha whom also should've( dude...spell check says that "should've" isn't a word...seriously...?) been dead by then.

Erik immedietly ran up into the opera house.

"_I'm gonna kidnap fujiko because I'm suddenly a MAJOR pedophile and I've fallen madly in love with her! Screw Christine and the 60 year age difference not to mention the fact that Fujiko isn't legal yet! I'm gonna marry her!" _Erik thought.

**KHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!!**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
